


night fever and unspoken words

by bbangjoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Seo Changbin is a Mess, Seo Changbin-centric, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbangjoo/pseuds/bbangjoo
Summary: Changbin woke up with a fever, feeling alone and confused. Luckily Seungmin is there for him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	night fever and unspoken words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's a quickly disclaimer: at some points i focus on changbin's confused feelings, i'm sorry if it can make someone sad, i don't think it's a trigger but yeah. Also, it's not my first time writing in english but it's hard to find good words since it's not my first language so here's my apologies if it's not good enough! 
> 
> Fun fact: i had a fever while sleeping last night and after a few struggles i wrote something about it. (while i was trying to post it i noticed the title was wrong, pls kids, don't write with a fever nor after taking your meds.)
> 
> Update: this story is also posted on spirit, in portuguese by the same user.

* * *

Changbin wasn't feeling good. 

It was the first night in weeks when he decided to sleep early. He had spent countless nights locked in the studio, hell, even _Chan_ was sleeping better than him. His body was craving for a little rest, so he did. 

He should've seen it coming, it's not the first time he woke up feeling cold and overly tired to move around. His arms were numb, too weighty to move from its place, so he just curled into a ball, trying to keep his body warm.

It was raining, he could hear the drops hitting the window. It shouldn't be a problem, the heater was on so he wouldn't catch a cold, but it made him feel even smaller and colder. He was surprised when he felt a groan escape his mouth, but his brain was too exhausted for him to think about it. Changbin pressed his eyes tighter, frowning, trying to go back to his precious sleep.

Nothing.

He sighed, his hands now were wobbly, hugging his body, still searching for some kind of heat instead of the chills and shivering. His head ached and his throat was dry. 

He felt a hand on his cheek, too gelid onto his burning skin. The person mumbled something and went out of the room. Soon he felt a weight on the bed, extremely weak to open his eyes, Changbin shrinked, now noticing a somewhat cold and wet thing on his forehead. 

"Stay still, hyung, it'll get better soon." The voice said, too sweet and calm for his hazy mind, he noted that it was probably one of his favorite sounds. "I will take care of you." Now the wet feeling went down to his cheeks and neck. He wasn't sure if his heart was racing because of his fatigue or the voice caused this. At any case, his shoulders relaxed, not feeling much better, but the person hummed a quiet song, he couldn't pinpoint which one, but he knew the melody.

The person left as fast as they came and Changbin felt _empty_ , he didn't know what he was feeling until a knot formed in his throat, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Insecurity overflowing.

  
  


"Shh, i'm here." Something made of glass hit against the bedside furniture as he heard steps, the familiar weight on the mattress again. _Was it water?,_ he thought when arms reached his body, moving him to a sitting position before fingers ran across his cheeks, ceasing the tears from falling anymore. "Can you open your eyes?" He tried but shortly after they were closed again, his head throbbing in pain. One more time, now blinking for a few moments, his vision blurred, trying to adjust to the lights he didn't know it was on moments before.

Now he could see the face. _Seungmin._ The boy smiled lovingly. He reached the glass of water and put it on Changbin's shaking hands while he opened a round object, taking a pill out of it. "Now your mouth, please." He obeyed, soon feeling the pill on his tongue and the glass was not on his hands anymore, but on his lips, gulping the medicine down. "I will be back, you can lay down and wait." Seungmin took everything he brought and disappeared through the door, the older frowned again and curled against his blankets once more. His thoughts consuming him.

He didn't like getting sick, he should've listened to his friends, they all were concerned. It made him unhappy to think about it. He sniffed, his nose changing to a cute crimson shade of red, matching his flushed cheeks. Changbin felt like a nuisance, _what time was now? Seungmin shouldn't be awake._

His eyes were heavy, he probably had big dark circles caused by sleepless nights writing, producing and thinking. He was a mess and didn't know how to solve it, Changbin had no clue why he was feeling so sad suddenly. _Maybe you need to figure your feelings out instead of keeping it inside you_ , a voice echoed in his mind and Changbin held his breath. 

Luckily, Seungmin came back just in time, finding his ways through the blankets and involving the smaller body in a hug, caressing his hair and kissing the adorable red nose. "I don't know what is going on, hyung. But i love you, i really do and always will." Warm, fluttering feeling inside his chest. _I love you too, so much it hurts_. "I hope we can talk about it someday, in your time. Now please, sleep. I will be here to protect you." 

And he meant it, Changbin knew. The latter closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the younger. _Maybe he should allow himself to be vulnerable for the night._ "It means the world to me, Minnie. Thank you." His voice was almost inaudible, still too hoarse from the recent sleep but it made Seungmin smile, face pressed into the mess of his hair, where he could easily feel the smell of his shampoo. Changbin's lips stretched into a smile, too.

They fell asleep like this, easily and embraced to the arms of their loved ones. Nothing was really talked about, they knew it would eventually come out, but for the night, only their matching heartbeats were enough. 

Changbin waited for Seungmin to fall asleep and whispered a sweet "i love you more than anything." to himself, it didn't take long for him to go to the dreamland.

  
  
  


Except Seungmin wasn't asleep. He brought the body closer, entangling their legs and chewed on his lips while taking another look at the sleeping face and then closed his eyes again, ready to finally rest.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, nothing big but i really liked how it was portrayed. Anyway, pls let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
